For My Son
by Calico Neko
Summary: Akashi loves his son so much. He'll do and give anything for him, including to find a new 'mother' for him. Whatever will happen, he will grant his son's wishes - [Aka/?, Father/Son Aka/Furi]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**  
**Summary: Akashi loves his son so much. He'll do anything for him, he'll give anything for him, including searching for a new 'mother' for him. Whatever will happen, he will grant his son's wishes.**

* * *

**FOR MY SON**

**By: Calico Neko**

* * *

"Kaa-san..." The boy whose hair is brown, probably around five years old, is crying in silent near his mother's graveyard. She left the boy in his crucial time, when he needs the love of his mother and his father. In the other hand, his father himself has to control his feeling. He has to hide his tears from the public. He really wants to cry, but it's not because of his wife's funeral, it's more like he hates the tears on his son's cheeks. He hates the sight when his son cries in silent. His son's tears are something frightening for him.

The boy tugs his father's hand. Still crying in silent, the boy asks, "Tou-san, I wanna go with Kaa-san."

His father's eyes are widening in shock. "What are you saying, Kouki? You want to leave me too?"

The boy, whose name is Kouki, sniffles. "But, it's dark down there. Kaa-san will..."

"No," says Kouki's father. "You will never leave me."

"But..." Kouki sniffles again.

Besides his wife's graveyard, Kouki's father squats down infront of his son. With almost teary eyes that he can hide perfectly from the public, he squeezes his son's shoulders and says, "Kouki, do you love me, your father?" Kouki nods. "Then, be a good boy and don't ever say you wanted to leave me again. Your mother is in heaven right now, she won't feel dark or cold or hungry. She'll be fine."

"Are you sure, Tou-san?"

Crossing his finger behind his back, Kouki's father says, "Yes, I'm sure. Besides..." he grabs his son's hand and takes it to his heart. "Kaa-san will always live in here, in our heart."

"Kaa-san... in my heart?" His father nods as he gives a peck onto his son's forehead. Feeling reassured, Kouki wipes his tears from his cheeks and gives his father a wide smile. He wraps his tiny arms around his father's neck who's hugging him back. Carrying his son infront of his chest, he stands up and faces his last 'bed' of his wife.

Before the last soil storing up her coffin, Kouki's father removes his wedding ring from his finger and throws it into his wife's graveyard. With a small chuckle, in whisper he says, "Have a nice sleep, my wife. Thank you for giving me Kouki." After that, he turns around and walks far from that place, behaving as if he doesn't feel sad, at all.

With his son still clinging on his neck, Kouki's father takes out his phone and dials a number.

"Meet me in five." Just like that, he slips in his phone into his pocket and then strokes Kouki's back. In a low voice and a lots of love behind them, he whispers, "It's okay, son. It's only you and me right now." His son responds by hugging his father's neck more tightly.

* * *

**FOR MY SON**

* * *

"Sorry, for the wait, Seijuurou-sama," says Kouki's father's driver while opening the back door of the car. "Ah... Kouki-chan is so cute. Was he crying?" asks him as he tries to pinch Kouki's cheek.

Kouki's father, whose name is Seijuurou, slaps his driver's hand. "Don't touch my son, you pedophile. And you're late for ten seconds," says Seijuurou. Very carefully, he goes inside into the car. Kouki has been sleeping a moment ago. He's still a child who will get tired just by crying. Seijuurou places his son on his laps, but there's something weird. His driver is staring at his son, almost drooling.

In his usual cold tone, Seijuurou's says, "Drive, or I'll pull out your eyes."

His driver can only sigh as he closes the door. "He really are an Akashi, huh, knowing how to destroying my fantasy with his son."

* * *

**FOR MY SON**

* * *

It's a week since his wife passed away. Akashi doesn't feel anything regarding his wife, because he never loves her, even for a drop of water. They're married because of being paired by their parents. Classic reason; for spreading the wings of their company's business. His, now can be called as his former wife, is after his affluence. Car, money, clothes, she wanted that all. Akashi was never complained, at least not by screaming at her. That's not an Akashi's way to behave. When he knew about his former wife's disease, his heart was beating fast in excitement. Yes, he hoped for the dead of his wife.

Moreover, he had his son already. Even though his physical was resembled with his wife, he couldn't deny himself, he loved his son more than anything. Akashi would do anything for him. Everything he wanted, he would be fulfilling it for him.

Just like this time...

"Tou-san, I miss Kaa-san."

Akashi's heart skips a beat. He knew this day would come when his son asked this kind of question. He needs a mother, or at least a 'mother figure'.

"Kouki, did you forget? Kaa-san is in heaven. We can't reach her..."

"But I miss her. I want Kaa-san..." says Kouki as a tear is almost falling from his eyes.

"Kouki," Akashi cups his son's cheeks, "I'm sorry, for this time I can't grant your wish. That's out from my reach." Kouki sniffles. Akashi hates this sight, he hates his son's tears. What he wants is just his smile, happiness for his son. After a long pauses, in his unusual voice that he will give to his son only, Akashi reassures him, "I can't give Kaa-san back to us, but... Kouki, do you want a new mom?"

"A new mom? I don't understand," asks him confusedly.

Akashi hugs his son as he says, "Did you remember about my promise?"

"Tousan will do anything for me," replies Kouki.

"Yes, I'll do anything for you, including finding a new Kaa-san for you, someone who will love you more than Kaa-san can do."

"Really?" Akashi nods and for this time, he doesn't cross his finger. "Thank you, Tou-san. I love you," says Kouki in happiness as he pecks his father's cheek.

Akashi gives his son a peck on his lips and then says, "Anything for you, Son."

When his son says something, he has to and he will do it.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Hello... another multichapter from me. I'm in AkaFuri period, So, I'm so sorry for deciding him as Akashi's son. And his former wife is an unnamed OC, you won't meet with her anymore, hehehe.**

**And about Kouki's mom, which mean Akashi's new wife, do you have any suggestion? I have name in my mind, but I want to know your suggestion too, minna-san. Anyone is fine, slash or straight. But I'm so sorry, I won't do genderbending or OC.**

**Last, another suggestion for me, please. About Akashi's driver, I need someone who fits for being a 'pedophile like'. But no, you won't find any 'shotas scene' in here (unless you want me to).**

**I'm so sorry for the mistakes. Review please...**


	2. Fast

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
For My Son: Fast  
By Calico Neko**

* * *

It's two, freaking two a.m. when Akashi needs his rest. It's because of his son, Kouki, who tries to search his mother, again, and sleeps with her.

The little hands of his beloved son are trying to reach the handle door. Thanks to his height, he can't reach it even though he has jumped as best as he can. Jumping and chanting his mother's name, not to mention the sweats and tears on his face, is enough to make Akashi waking up from his rest time.

Seeing Kouki jumping like a giant bunny in front of the door, Akashi stands from the bed and walks to his son's place. Akashi is so pissed off when he hears his former wife's name from Kouki's mouth. Jealous is the right word to describe his feeling right now. That's why he is kind of rough when he turns out his son to facing him.

"Son, what are you doing? It's two, you must be tired," says Akashi as he wipes his son's face from the tears and sweats.

However, Kouki shakes his head, telling in silent that he's not tired.

"I want _Kaa-san_..."

'_Kaa-san, Kaa-san, Kaa-san! It's always her! Why were you never said I want Tou-san?!_'

Spoken by his inner side, of course. How could he say that bad thing in front of his son? Definitely no, not inthousand years. He sighs. It's not his first time cursing his former wife, because he'll curse her anytime and anywhere. It's her fault for making Kouki loves his mother more than Akashi can get.

Instead of cursing his former wife directly by his mouth, Akashi carries his son to his embracement and gives his son a warm hug, trying to make him calm and stop from thinking of his mother. Akashi almost chuckles. Not only his inner side, but his former wife and his son also keep making him into a so not Akashi figure.

"Did you forget about _Kaa-san_?" whispers Akashi. "_Kaa-san_ is fine and she's happy. Do not worry."

"But..." Kouki sniffles when saying that, "_Kaa-san_ is afraid of rain." Burying his face on the crock of Akashi's neck, Kouki starts crying in silent again.

Yes, Akashi forgets that his former wife is afraid of rain and thunder because what he always remembers are only his son and several best friends of his.

Akashi sighs again as he walks to the bed and then sits on top of it. Still comforting his son while patting his brown head, Akashi says a lie, "I'm afraid of the rain too..."

The reaction is making him flying to the further sky. Called him a sadist or possessive, but for the first time ever, Akashi loves his son's crying face. The tears are directed for him, for Seijuurou, Kouki's biological father. If he's not Akashi, he will smile widely like a clown this time just to showing the world that he's happy right now.

"I'm sorry, _Tou-san_." Kouki hiccups and Akashi's smile becomes wider. "I won't leave you."

Laying his body on the bed with his son still sobbing on top of his chest, Akashi is finally can rest. Moreover, they are still on the position until the morning comes. Kouki himself had been asleep after an hour crying.

* * *

**for my son**

* * *

The new day has come which mean Akashi's new life and probably Kouki's new mom will come. Akashi can't be this happy anymore. When he watches his son happily playing a mini basket with it tiny ball, it's one of the best moment ever. Seeing his son's smile will surely be making up his day. Recording Kouki's funny time with his camcorder, Akashi's believed butler approaches him while holding the cordless phone.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Seijuurou-_sama_, this is Ryouta-_sama_. He said he wants to talk with you." Akashi sighs. Ryouta really knows how to destroy his day.

"Ah, thank you, Shige," says Akashi as he picks the phone up. "Hel-"

Akashi wants to greet the caller, but we talk about Ryouta, the noisy guy ever, so Akashi cannot greet him properly. What Akashi gets is a loud shout from the caller. "Seicchi~, I'm coming in ten." And just like that, the one-sided conversation has been ended with just that 'ten'.

Akashi sighs again. He feels tired just by hearing Ryouta's voice. Giving the cordless phone to his butler, Akashi calls out his son.

"Kouki, Ryouta _jii-san_ will come. Come on, take a bath." Hearing his father's voice, Kouki runs as quickly as his legs can do, approaching his father and his butler. "Shige, don't make Kouki too smell. You remember about Ryouta, right?" Shigehiro, the butler's full name, can only nod as he tries to hold his laughter.

"Yes, I understand, Seijuurou-_sama_." He bows and then takes one of Kouki's hands, leading him to the bathroom. "Come on, Kouki-_sama_." What a kid, he gives a wave to his father just to get a bath.

* * *

**for my son**

* * *

Akashi is waiting at his living room when he hears the loudly sound from infront of his home. It's exactly ten freaking minutes Ryouta coming to his home. Like a child or the worst, like a lost puppy, he runs into Akashi's house and then gives a bone-breaking hug to the red head. Akashi can only say "Ugh!" from the sudden attack, but still, he hugs him back.

"Seicchi, I'm sorry I couldn't come to the funeral. I had a photo shot, so I..."

Ryouta sobs, but turns into a laughter. Still hugging the shorter one, Ryouta's laughter becomes frantic and loudly than before.

"Ryouta, enough. And release me, now!" Such a cold and full of threatening voice. Ryouta releases the red head from his embracement, but he keeps laughing like a hyena.

"Hahaha, I'm sorry, Seicchi. But I can't stop laughing," says Ryouta as he wipes his tears that welling at the corner of his eyes. "After five years acting in front of your wife, don't you think I can get an Oscar?" Akashi smiles hearing Ryouta's opinion.

While pointing at the sofa, Akashi leads them to sit. He calls out one of his maids, ordering her to make beverages for them. Still smiling thinly, Akashi speaks, "You'll get an Oscar if you're not a model, Ryouta. And remember, don't laugh like that in front of Kouki."

Hearing Kouki's name making the model boy squeals in excitement.

"Where is he, _ssu_? I wanna meet my nephew. And I brought something for him."

"He's taking a bath." Ryouta's imaginary puppy ears fall down from the disappointment.

Ryouta, whose full name is Kise Ryouta, is a model and Akashi's cousin. Kise's mother is Akashi's father's sister. After she got married, she had a different family name and exited from Akashi's household. Ryouta and Seijuurou are having the same ages, that's why they are closed for each other. They are more like brothers thancousins.

"So, how is Koukicchi? Is he fine?" asks Kise almost in whispering.

"He asked for his mother." Ryouta swears he could hear a cold and threatening sound from his cousin. "He said he wanted to meet her."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Seicchi. It must be hard-"

"And I'll find new one for him." Kise is almost yelling when he hears that. It's not more than 24 hours, and his beloved cousin has made the reckless decision already?

"Seicchi, don't be reckless, _ssu_. I know Koukicchi is important, but your feeling is-"

"I don't care with my feeling, Ryouta. I've buried my feeling for such a long time ago since that time. I don't want to feel the love anymore." Akashi looks fragile from Kise's eyes. He knows about the story. Akashi and that person's past, how could he forget about them? No, Kise won't be forgetting their past. "And right now, my love is only for Kouki and I won't share it with others, not also my father. And I have to find Kouki's new mother as fast as I can. It pissed me off every time I heard Kouki saying her name."

Kise can only nod as he sees the fisting hand of his cousin. Silence is filling the living room. Awkward is surrounding them. Okay, Kise hates this situation and he hates himself for speaking about the feeling and such. He really has to lock his mouth.

The awkward situation is finally broken by the appearance of Akashi's maid. Both are gasping in shocked, but then laughing for the same response.

Kise grabs one of the cups that filled with tea. Sipping it, Kise announces, "Midorimacchi will come today, with Takaocchi, maybe in hour or two. We texted, saying Takaocchi wants to meet Koukicchi, but you know Midorimacchi, right?" Akashi smiles slightly. "And the others too. Kurokocchi, Aominecchi, Momoicchi, and Murasakicchi. They said they will come to accompany you, _ssu_."

"Say my thanks for them." Kise nods as he sips the tea. He was afraid when he said that person's name Akashi would hit him or kick him, or probably worst. Akashi always flinched every time he heard the name of his past.

Silence is coming again. Thanks to _Kami-sama_, the situation doesn't last for too long. From behind Akashi's back, Kise can see Shigehiro's figure who walks hand in hand with Kise's nephew. Almost breaking the expensive cup, both Kise and Kouki are running at the same time.

Hugging and shouting each other's name, Akashi will surely hit his cousin's head for touching his precious son. Both are close, too close if Akashi could say, sometimes making him jealous for the unreasonable thing.

"Koukicchi, I brought you something, _ssu_!" says him excitedly as he picks up his nephew to the sofa. Kise sits down with Kouki sitting on top of his laps. Showing the bag, Kise takes out something furry and brownie thing from the inside. Kouki and Akashi's eyes turn wide, Kouki from the excitement and Akashi from the disagreement. What Kise brought is a kitty costume, same color as Kouki's hair.

"Thank you, Ryouta _jii-san_!" says Kouki cheerfully.

"It's not _Jii-san, ssu_! It's _Nii-san_...!" Kise never wants to be called as old, so he always tells Kouki to call him Ryouta _nii-san_ instead, to no avail.

Blinking his brown eyes, Kouki responds, "But, Ryouta _jii-san_ is Ryouta _jii-san_." Kise is crying a crocodile tears and Akashi is almost laughing loudly. Behind them Shigehiro is holding his laugh.

"Okay. If you can't call me Ryouta _nii-san_, then give me a chuchu!" says Kise happily as he points on to his lips.

Akashi doesn't understand with the chuchu means is. However, when his son leans toward Kise's face while pouting his small lips, he knows something frightening (for Akashi) will come. Chuchu means peck, or for Akashi's case, is a kiss.

Just an inch from each other's lips, Akashi has been picking up Kouki from Kise's laps. Both are protesting while yelling a "Chuchu!" at the same time.

"Why don't you have a chuchu with _Tou-san_?" says Akashi as he leans closer to his son's face.

However, his son's respond is making him fall instantly. Kouki shakes his head and says, "Don't wanna. _Tou-san_'s lips are cracky." Hyena's laughter is coming from Kise and Shigehiro.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Sorry for the late update and the mistakes. And this is Aka/? which mean I won't tag the name until the exact time. Just guess****, ok? And I miss Ogiwara so much, so I decided making him as Akashi's butler.****  
Review please... **


End file.
